Aspects of the disclosure generally relate to the field of distributed computing, and, more particularly, to monitoring storage elements distributed across a network.
Clustering generally refers to grouping hardware elements together to reap the benefit of the group (“cluster”) of hardware elements (e.g., disk drives, storage arrays, file servers, storage controllers, etc.) that cannot be gained from individual hardware elements. Clustering can be used for various storage features, examples of which include load balancing, failover support, increasing I/O bandwidth, and data availability. To support these features, data is copied between the supporting storage elements.